Kizuna (Bonds)
by Lilif3r19
Summary: Ordinemon is defeated and Dark Gennai is on the loose. Another evil plot begins to stir. A forgotten past long since forgotten to the Digital World and with it, its history of the Ancient Digital World and the Legendary Warriors. Seasons 1-5 (a bit AU). OC. Ratings may change later on.
1. Prologue: Forgotten (Updated)

**This is just grammar corrections and editing.**

 **Anyway, I do not own Digimon, nor most of its lore except for my own plot and OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Prologue: Forgotten**

There are many things that people and creatures alike wished to forget. Sadness. Pain. Loss. All these tragedies could either make one strong or perhaps make them weak. Meiko was like that at first. Denial and disoriented from the loss of her digimon partner for the first month since Omegamon Merciful Mode had struck down the abomination Ordinemon. Ordinemon was a mutation of Raguelmon and Ophanimon Falldown Mode. The following few months afterwards, hit the poor girl harder than ever. Hardly ever interacting with her parents. Her parents don't blame her, and if anything, her father blames himself for putting his daughter the way she is now.

It's been three months and two weeks since then. Meiko loitered around a special place, the first time she met Meicoomon, reminiscing those happy times when they were together.

" _Tell me child, why do you cry tears of sadness?"_ Mei did not answer the sweet and mature feminine voice for the fear of breaking down. Instead the mysterious voice sang.

 _Ne, hontou no Mei wa docchi nandarou_

 _Kurosu rodo no mukou ura to omote_

 _Te ni irenakereba nakusankute ii_

 _Hanarerarenai hikari to kage_

 _Hanarete mo Mei ni kikoerunda_

 _Mei no koe ga, koe ga_

Something from the song struck deep within Meiko. The female voice says to her, " _Even if you are far apart, Meicoomon will always hear your voice."_

"W-who are y-y-you?" Meiko finally spoke, her voice still quivering a bit. For some reason, Meiko could feel the voice smile sweetly: " _In due time, Mochizuki Meiko. Before I part off, heed me."_

Meiko wipes the tears from her tear stricken face and looks up at the sky with a firm resolve.

" _Heed with caution. Dark Gennai still roams free, unrestrained. If he is left uncheck, both worlds will plunge into eternal darkness once more. If he succeeds in his plans, the Warriors of the past, long forgotten to the Digital world, will have no choice but to bring back the balance once more to both worlds. You must warn the other chosen children before it is too late…"_

The female voice faded away into the cool summer evening. If there is one thing that Meiko knew, it was that she never wanted anyone to experience the same kind of darkness that she and the other chosens had experienced.

"I must warn the others," the ravenette haired girl said with resolve, and quickly went back in the direction of her house unaware of a pair of glowing light brown eyes watching her. Once the female teen left the area, a nineteen year old male emerged out from the nearest tree. His hair was the same color of the dark tree barks, but despite his age, his appearance told a different story altogether. The tips of his fingers were completely made up of metal barrels, a vivid green olive wreath lay on top of his head like a crown, and probing from the boy's back is what appears to be two antennas almost like a pair of wings. His outfit was consistent of green camos and a pair of dark brown metal boots. Stitched on the back of the camo coat was a strange kanji character. On his milk colored skin were cartoon like tree branches with light green leaves. One of the tree branch tattoos crawled and detached itself from the skin becoming an actual small, live tree branch.

"Go," the male commanded with authority, and off the splintered plant went back into the tree his creator had just came. The male works out the kinks in his neck before heading back into the tree to who knows where.

Ten angel figures and a child level beast man silently watched as the boy goes back into the tree. "The child has awaken. Since when?" asked male angel #1.

"There was a prophecy written by one of the Ancient Eleven," said female angel #1.

"But it dates back millennias ago, before the Four Holy Beasts rose to power. Everything from that time was destroyed. Not a single shred of history was spared since the Great Demon Lords' reign of terror and the first Reboot of the Digital World," male angel #2 states rather remorsefully.

"They warned us angels, yet we did not heed to their warnings," woefully, said male angel #3.

"Can you perhaps go into your ultimate once more?" female angel #2 asked the child level digimon in hopes to shed some light. The child level beast man shakes her head and tells them.

"I did not achieve my ultimate form til many years after the Digital World was reseted. But what's done is done, and we must not dwell on it til the time comes. Disregarding the lost prophecy at the moment, we must focus on Dark Gennai's wearabouts." The angels around the child beast nodded in agreement, and continued on with their meeting.

 _ **I found you.**_

 **Translations:**

 **Nee... koe ga-** Hey, which Meicoomon is the real Meicoomon? Beyond the crossroad front and back. If you don't get something, you shouldn't lose anything (or better translation would be If you don't get something, you should lose faith). Light and Shadow will never be apart. Even if we're apart, Meicoomon can hear Meiko's voice, can hear Meiko's voice.

 **Please do hit that fav/follow button at the top or bottom of the page if you are using a computer, laptop, tablet, etc. Don't forget to leave a review and I will try to respond as soon as possible, and please constructive criticism is nice as well.**


	2. Chapter 1: Mentor or Foe? (Updated)

**Just editing/grammar.**

 **Don't own anything from the Digimon series.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Mentor or Foe?**

Two splintered tree branch saplings were relaying their message to someone. Another young man with with glowing, slit, baby blue colored eyes is sitting on what appears to be a throne. A pair of fiery orange wings were laxed and would occasionally ruffle to work out the stiffness. His hair was naturally a dark chocolate color and his blonde tinted bangs were slightly below his browline, slightly unkempt. The boy wore a red tailcoat with the sleeves stopping right at the elbow line. The tailcoat also had gold accents. Underneath the coat was a plain black sleeveless top and a pair of ripped black skinny jeans. The boy wore a pair of light brown combat boots with black laces to emphasize the color a bit. His lower arms were wearing silver armored gauntlet claws with a small gold Rudri Tarpana on each wrist. A belt with the kanji for fire, in red, wrapped around the boy's waist. Attached to the back of the belt is, what appears to be, a thick tail, slightly longer than the boy's legs, with mostly blue and bits of gold and red. The boy's tanned skin color face appeared to be that of an innocent child, but his eyes and features contradict it.

The mysterious young man stood up from where he was sitting causing the two small plants to pause in what they were doing fearing they might have provoked the boy. The male just stretches his muscles, but stops when he sees the little branches frozen with fear. Suddenly, the tan skin toned teen laughed.

"I'm not that scary little ones," he said, wiping the tears away. One of the two branches did a motion to the boy.

"Oh, come on! That was a long time ago, and plus it was an accident. If anything, you guys should blame AncientGarurumon for making me angry, not me," the boy cried out loud.

"Anyways, continue on," he motions the branches to continue on with their messages. One of the branches made a strange motion causing the boy to freeze.

"Rasie? Rasie and the Angels are alive?!" The boy could barely contain his emotions. On one hand, he was angry at the angels, except for the Celestials of course, for ignoring their warnings. On the other hand, he was happy to know that they were still alive. When he and the others heard what occurred to the Angels, they were extremely upset especially since the Warriors and the Celestials handpicked the angels themselves. The boy realized that he needed to focus.

He coughed, "Continue, please?"

Only one of the two little branches continued, seeing as the other had just finished relaying its message, waiting for the teen to respond back. A frown begins to appear on the boy's features. His eyes no longer told others he was joking around.

"So Gennai is still at large," The mysterious boy sits back down, chin resting on his hand, in thinking position. He continues to think thoroughly about his options. The young male finally decides on his choice of action: "Tell Troia to keep looking for _them_ while monitoring the young Chosens. We cannot slack off on this. Keeping an eye on the Demon Lord of Gluttony is our top priority when it comes to the young ones, chosen by the Four, not to mention our other two possible candidates that could also defect. Have him also to locate Dark Gennai's whereabouts, but do not engage him."

One of the branches took off, but the other remained. The small branch wiggled its leaves. Whatever it said, the boy shook his head.

"Gennai is not of our concern for now, buddy. Seeing as the Royal Knights are still in a state of disarray as well as the Olympus 12 still choosing to remain silent on the matter, we've got our hands full. And we still have to look for the remaining crests and digimentals of virtues. Now go back to him," The mysterious boy shoos the little sapling branch.

"Now, where are you Himekawa-san?"

A loud grumble erupted into the room. A little orange dinosaur rubbed his belly causing the young man in the room to sigh. The wild brown haired male gently puts down his textbook and turned towards the creature. His brown eyes meeting big emerald green eyes.

"Taichi, I'm hungry," Agumon complains. Taichi looks at the clock in his room. It was almost twelve.

"... Almost twelve?! Agumon, why didn't you say something til now?! Now we are going to be late to the meeting?" Taichi frantically rushes to grab his pair of goggles, and his digivice. Agumon quickly follows his partner in pursuit as they head out the door, but not before locking the apartment. His sister was with the other girls of the group, so he wasn't too worried about her. Not for one to waste anymore time, Taichi picks up his digimon partner and makes a mad dash to the meeting in Koushirou's office.

"When do you guys think Taichi and Daisuke are going to be here?" Sora asked the others in the office.

"Knowing onii-chan, probably two to three minutes before the meeting. As for Daisuke, when the meeting starts," Hikari answered, giggling.

Mimi laughed as well: "Darou?"

While the girls were talking, the guys started to have their own conversations.

"You know, it almost feels too real," Yamato looks over at Ken.

"What do you mean?"

"We were defeated by Alphamon and the next thing we knew, we wake up in hospital beds," Iori explained to the bearer of friendship. Said person nodded with an understanding look on his face. The door of the room suddenly swings open revealing a very worn out Taichi and a sulking and hungry Agumon.

"Made it!" the bearer of courage shouted in a celebratory tone. But of course, it was broken by Agumon's growling stomach.

The little orange dino looks at his partner and says, "Taichi, I'm hungry."

"Agumon, I brought some snacks," Miyako tells the dino digimon as she pulls out handful of snacks from her bag. Agumon runs over to girl in a heartbeat. The other digimons also made their way towards the snacks.

"Wow, you're two minutes early," Yamato, amused, said to the leader.

"Shut it, Yamato. I don't want to hear it," Taichi slouches down on the couch while catching his breath.

"Well, it seems like everyone is present with the exception of Daisuke," Koushirou stated. As if on cue, the second leader of virtues along with his digimon partner came running through the door. Daisuke, still out of breath, managed to say, "Warii na. Kaa-san made me run errands for her, and this time it wasn't because of soccer."

The second leader did the exact same thing as Taichi, slouching down on the couch. Chibimon, on the other hand, perked up from the smell of chocolate and hastily made his way over to the human made dessert.

"Now that everyone is here, the meeting can finally begin,"

"So what's with the meeting for Taichi?" Sora, Taichi's childhood friend, asks the question that was on everyone's mind. Said person cleared his throat.

"I got a call from Mochizuki the other day,"

"Is this what the meeting is about?" Takeru's teasing brought snickers to the group except the person of the conversation. Beet red from embarrassment and anger, Taichi shouted out loud.

"For the last time, there is nothing going on between the two of us! Period! Now back to the meeting," The group calm down a bit, but there were still some smiles on their faces. There was an air of formality and seriousness around the bearer of courage. The others could sense this, and knew that it would be a serious matter relating to the Digital World.

"She called me, and told me she was contacted by an entity from the Digital World,"

"Is the Digital World in danger again?" Jou, the oldest of the group, asked the leader.

"From what the entity told her, not yet. And from what she told me, if we don't find a way to stop him someone else will, the Warriors that is what the digital entity called them."

The older children in the room were deadly quiet with the exception of Agumon still eating and Chibimon crunching away the chocolate bar in his mouth. Most of the younger kids didn't understand what was going on, but they could tell it had something to do with Gennai going evil. Their once friend and sort-of-mentor left them with heavy hearts.

 **Please do hit that fav/follow button at the top or bottom of the page if you are using a computer, laptop, tablet, etc. Don't forget to leave a review and I will try to respond as soon as possible, and please constructive criticism is nice as well.**


	3. Chapter 2: Empty yet Full (Updated)

**I do not own anything from the series.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Empty yet Full**

A feminine beast, humanoid angel ran frantically slashing at her surroundings to slow down her pursuers. In her arms were twenty digitamas and three small, and different glowing orbs of lights. Of the sixteen eggs, three of them were different. Two of them were gold and the and the third was like a trophy, or perhaps it was more like an orb that a fortune teller uses to make predictions. The female beast angel was covered in dirt and wounds. Her left golden metal wing looked broken while the right wing was fine. Her green cat-like eyes searched the surrounding area for something. The angel spots something up head, a small little TV that leads to the human world. Utilizing what strength she had left, the angel entered the small electronic. At the same time, she destroys the portal so her pursuers could not follow. The angel knows that she was in the real world, but did not care enough to know where exactly. All she knew was that the enemies didn't have what they wanted, and that alone was enough to bring her eyes to a close and soon sleep overtakes her, leaving her defenseless in an old abandoned shack in the middle of the park.

Takato didn't know why he came to the park, but something told him that everything was going to change once he got there. Soon enough, his intuition of correct. Lying inside his partner's abandoned shack was a battered and wounded digimon. He noticed the objects besides the unconscious digimon. Thinking quickly, Takato dials a phone number onto his phone hoping the person would pick up.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hey Jianliang, I need you to come to the park. There is an unconscious digimon in Guilmon's shed."

"Did you say digimon?! Hold on, I be there in fifteen minutes, and whatever you do, do not wake it up," Jianliang hangs up leaving the light brown haired teen to watch over the sleeping digimon.

Takato puts away his phone and waits for his friend to show up, but until Jianliang comes, Takato decides to see what the glowing orbs of light are. Or at least he tried to when a young female voice called out to him in a monotone voice.

"I would advise you to not touch the Crest of Destiny in its raw state if I were you. After all it can be quite… horrifying," The leader of the tamers whipped his head around to the entrance of the shack. Standing at the front is a Darcmon. However, this Darcmon wasn't wearing the usual tribunal clothings and tattoos. She was still wearing the normal head scarf, except it was made out of white silk, and the golden mask without the red markings. The Darcmon also sported the same gold gauntlets, and gold armor boots as a normal Darcmon. Her sun kissed blonde hair was long, smooth and wavy unlike the coarse and short hair they would normally have. A white strapless dress, much like Venusmon's, hugged her curves, a gold breastplate armor, and where the normal red scarf that they wore around their neck was replaced by a gold translucent shawl much like Angewomon. The Darcmon's wingspans was slightly larger than normal. On one of her gold armor knee caps was the kanji character for void, and on the other was for null. There was a well crafted sword that was strapped to her lower back.

"Why? And who are you?"

Takato could feel that this Darcmon was very ancient unlike all the other Darcmons he had met. The goggle head knew that she had a lot of power and was not to be trifled with, but it still pegs the question as to why this Darcmon is here. There was another question that popped into his mind. Why does her power feel neither good nor evil? In fact, to Matsuda Takato, it felt like an empty glass that is waiting to be filled to its potential. Her grey glowing eyes bore into the young man's hazel eyes. There was a look of vague amusement on the Darcmon's facial features that the tamer barely made out, but it was there alright. Takato couldn't stand how she could remained so… haunting yet indifferent.

"I am HolyDarcmon, the Warrior of the Null and Void. As for the other question, if someone or something unworthy touched a crest in its raw state, that living being will face the consequences of its effects. How long will its effects last? Even I do not know, so I advise you and your friends not to touch it, if you and your friends value your own health," the digimon, now known as HolyDarcmon, answered.

HolyDarcmon moved away from the entrance getting closer to the sleeping angel on the ground. She makes a notion towards the entrance, and Takato looks over once again to find his friend standing where she once was.

"Who are you and why are digimons here in the real world?"

"My name is HolyDarcmon, the Warrior of the Null and Void. And to answer your question child, the Digital World and the Real World will soon be facing another great peril. Jianliang frowned: "Are they the ones who put this angel digimon in this state?"

"The ones chasing her are one of the looming threats, but that does not concern your group and the other two groups," Her voice was so hollow and unsettling that Jianliang could barely contain the chill that was running down his spine. HolyDarcmon got on her knees and brought both of her hands just hovering above the injured the mysterious female angel.

"Poussière Scintillante," she whispered as a faint golden glow sprinkled over the unconscious digimon. The wounds began to disappear leaving fresh pink flesh. Once the ancient digimon was done healing, she quietly got up to exit the shack but not before saying something to the two male teens.

"Should fate ever bring us to meet once more, I would hope it would be under better or peaceful circumstances. And when she wakes up, do tell her that I said hi," The ancient digimon left the shack in a flash of light.

Takato scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Jianliang pointed to the glowing spheres of light: "So what exactly are these things?"

"I don't really know. All I know is that HolyDarcmon said that the white one, the Crest of Destiny whatever that is, in its raw state can have some consequences since we are unworthy of its powers," Takato answered as best as he could.

"Did you say crest?" There was another voice from the entrance. The two were greeted by Ruka and Ryo was they walked into the old shack.

"Jianliang called the two of you here?" The two newcomers nodded their heads. Takato and Jianliang quickly filled the other two in about what had occurred.

"So let me get this straight," Ruka took in a huge breath before speaking once more, "The Digital World and the Real world are in danger from some evil threat. Then some digimon, buy the name of HolyDarcmon tells us that the ones that did this to this digimon are a threat, but tells us that it is not our problem but another problem is?"

Takato and Jianliang nodded their heads. Ryo on the other hand seemed to be lost in thought: "Crests? I feel like I heard that before, but where?"

"Ugh!" The groan alerted the four humans in the room.

 **Translations:**

 **Moshi, moshi-** a type of way to answer the phone (mainly towards friends and family)

 **Please do hit that fav/follow button at the top or bottom of the page if you are using a computer, laptop, tablet, etc. Don't forget to leave a review and I will try to respond as soon as possible, and please constructive criticism is nice as well.**


	4. Chapter 3: Light and Dark (Updated)

**I do not own Digimon but my own character.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Light and Dark**

The tall blonde haired agent massaged his temples as he looks at the angel digimon that had digivolved into its adult form. Said digimon introduced itself: "I'm Meicoomon, and Mei's other form is Rasielmon. I watch over the Digital World from inside its 'Kernel.' And I've come to tell you that both worlds will be facing another threat." The male agent glared at the cat-like digimon.

"So you are the digimon responsible for the near destruction of the real world," At his comment, all of the tamers froze. Hirokazu shouted, "This digimon became that ugly thing?!"

Meicoomon's ears dropped slightly at her past mistakes.

"Sorry, but Mei had bits of evil digimon's data which caused Mei to do evil things," the cat digimon apologized to the people in the government room.

Juri kneels down and pats the small adult beast digimon on the head: "There, there. It's okay now."

"So what is happening? And why are you here?" Ruki, not for one to be patient, demandingly asks her. Meicoomon then looks at her surroundings, calculating about something. Not long after, a flash of white light wrapped itself around Meicoomon. The small cocoon soon twice the size of a regular human being. Emerging from the cocoon of data was a more mature and taller version of Meicoomon, but with sun gold fur.

Shaochung pulls out her D-Arc. When the device finished scanning the new digimon, there was an ERROR that appeared in the screen. Meicrackmon chuckled, not surprised that the device could not scan her.

"Huh? How come it is saying error?" Shaochung asked frowning.

"I am not surprised you device cannot recognize me. I've come from a time far in the past," Meicrackmon smiled sadly.

"Tell me humans, what do you know about the history of the Digital World?" It was Mizuno Gorou who answered the vaccine digimon.

"During my time in the Digital World, I know that a digimon name Apocalymon was sealed behind the Wall of Fire, and the Dark Masters were sealed away by the first group of chosen children partners' who were the Four Holy Beasts. After, the first group was another group of children, the ones that defeated the BelialVamdemon, the Dark Master, Apocalymon, Diablomon, and Armagemon. I also read a few things about Yggdrasil and the order of the Royal Knights, but not much is known about them," he answered.

"I see. Then perhaps I should start at the very beginning," The female digimon cleared her throat before continuing on with her story, "Long ago, before the Four Holy Beast rose to power, there was a war between human and beast type digimons. The war continued to rage on until an angel digimon, Lucemon, brought peace between the two groups of digimon. However, the peace did not last. Drowning in his own power, Lucemon sought to wipe out all of the Digital World for the sake of building a new one. It was then that eleven ultimate digimon rose against him, and they managed to defeat him and seal him in the Dark Area. The eleven warriors decided to split their remaining powers into two digimon spirit forms, a human and a beast spirit, and another portion of their powers to be reborn into eleven human beings knowing that Lucemon will someday return and reek havoc across the Digital World. Following Lucemon's imprisonment, three angels, Cherubimon, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon rose to take his place. Each of the three angels watched over the spirits of the Legendary Warriors. Seraphimon watched over the human spirits of light and wind. Ophanimon took charge of the human spirits of fire, thunder, and ice. And Cherubimon had the human spirits of earth, water, wood, steel, and darkness. The last warrior, the human and beast spirits of the Legendary Warrior of Null and Void, had sealed itself in the Spirit Realm until the day it was needed.

"As the years passed in the Digital World, Lucemon's seal was starting to weaken. Lucemon managed to corrupt Cherubimon thinking that both Ophanimon and Seraphimon were betraying him. Cherubimon had wounded Seraphimon, capture Ophanimon, and corrupted the human spirits of earth, water, wood, and steel, and gave them a form.

"Ophanimon had the gift of foresight, and saw that children were going to save the Digital World. However, she did not know which children and only knew that they were in Shibuya, so she called them all. Five children were called and wielded the spirits of fire, light, ice, wind, and thunder. The sixth one came in the form of a spirit, and since the sixth child did not have a form, Cherubimon used the corrupted human spirit of darkness to create a body for the child.

"The five children managed to defeat the five evil spirits, bringing the sixth child back to the side of good, and purified Cherubimon's evil data. Alas, another problem arose. Lucemon had sent two of the Royal Knights to gather the data of the Digital World. The children were defeated each time by the Royal Knights, and bit-by-bit the Digital World was reduced to only rail tracks. The six children managed to defeat the two Royal Knights, but it was Lucemon, who was free from his imprisonment, that finished his two henchmen absorbing their data to become Lucemon: Falldown Mode.

"The spirits of Null and Void had sensed the fallen angel's awakening and joined its comrades to become Susanoomon which the God Digimon managed to defeat Lucemon: FM reducing him to his egg forms. The white egg was absorbed into the black egg, and the black egg became Lucemon: Satan Mode. Lucemon: SM defeated the Warriors, and entered the human world. The children, once again, became Susanoomon and dragged Lucemon back into the Digital World and defeated him. The Digital World was restored and the children went back into the human world and the spirits of the Legendary Warriors return to the Digital World and some to the Spirit Realm. Thus ends a forgotten history of the Ancient Digital World,"

The room of HYPNOS's HQ was silent as the people in the room soaked in the new information.

"Are the humans of the Legendary Warriors still alive? If they are alive, we could look for them here in the real world," Kenta suggested to Meicrackmon.

"They are alive and well. However, the eleven humans that you wish to seek are not in the Real World nor the Digital one, but on another plane watching over the events that have taken place since their callings," she answers them honestly. There were looks of surprises going around the room. There were a few of them who were confused as to what she meant, and the other few humans didn't understand at all. Then are Yamaki decided to switch to another topic.

"The digitamas, who do they belong to, and what are these glowing light?"

Meicrackmon answers honestly, "Of the thirteen normal looking digitamas, nine of them belong to you Tamers, and the other four normal ones belong to another group of Chosen Children. The three strange looking ones belong to the group that defeated Apocalymon. As for the glowing lights, they are the three of the twelve crests of virtues which were created by a small portion of the Warriors' powers to aid its chosen children with the light of digivolution."

She then then adds that those who are unworthy of its powers will receive the consequences for touching the crests. The room suddenly erupted into red and the blarings of the alarm system went off signaling that something was emerging.

Two child level digimon wakes up from their slumber. Their ruby eyes were hazy until they were focused. The eldest is a black colored Terriermon with accented gold, and two big floppy ears with purple markings that make the symbol for darkness trailed behind him. The other resembled a wolf. His light lavender fur glistened in the sunlight and his upper armbands had a light blue color symbol for light.

"They're on the move," the dark digimon stated to the other.

"It seems we were right. They are after one of their kind's digitama."

"Who was it that gave him back his sin crest?" The light digimon growled.

"That overgrown, sorry excuse of a Holy Beast, racists rooster. Thinks that humans are not needed to be the digimons' partners when he _is_ a digimon partner to begin with. What? It's true!"

"Strabimon, I know you don't like Zhuqiaomon, but without him there wouldn't be any new generations of chosens… But I do agree that he is racist. Now, I do believe we need to save some kids and an unborn Lord of Gluttony from the the Lord of Envy," the dark digimon stated to the other, nonchalantly.

There was a suddenly overflow of malice hitting the two digimons: "What the hell did _that_ idiot do to make him so angry?" Strabimon asked, gritting his fangs. The other just shrugged as he walked over to pick up a sleeping baby digimon from the comfortable confines of its pillows. The two and one, sleeping, digimons quickly left the room.

" **WHERE ARE YOU, FLAME BRAT?! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE HERE IN THE HUMAN WORLD!"** screeched MegaSeadramon with rage. The perfect level digimon thrashed about in the streets of Shinjuku, destroying everything in its path. A powerful blast of energy sent him flying into one of the buildings nearby.

"How dare you speak ill about the Leader of the Ancients and the Lord of Fire like that. You will pay for such insult," a harsh feminine voice spoke to him. MegaSeadramon growled angrily.

"Rasielmon. And here I thought that my brother had finished you and the council off, but it would seem that I will have to finish the job for him."

"I won't go down so easily foul demon! Knowledge Stream!" From the magic circles around her arms, five different elements (fire, water, earth, wind, and void) combined together creating a massive blast energy at MegaSeadramon.

Rasielmon heard the sounds of the humans teens behind her: "Children, you must leave now!"

"Look out!" Takato shouted. But the warning came too late.

"Gahhh!" The sound of pain was elicited from the beast angel. MegaSeadramon quickly coiled his body around the angel tightening the restraints as she struggled to get out.

"Rasielmon!" Juri cried out as she squeezed her eyes shut, not bearing to look at what cruel fate would befall on the angel. The tamers were stuck frozen on the spot, wanting to help but knowing that they couldn't.

"Run, children! Run! Once he is finished with... chokes… coughs… me… he will come after you! Cough! Go!" MegaSeadramon cackles evilly as he continues to tighten around the angel.

"It matters not! Once I am done with you, I will kill theses pathetic little humans and the I will take Beelzebumon's digitama from their dead bodies," Ai and Mako cradled their digimon partner's egg. Takato and the other older tamers stood in front of the twins protectively with each of them carrying their partners' eggs in their arms.

"Chi… dren…," The angel continues to struggle within the aquatic digimon's grasp.

"We're not going to give up his digitama to the likes of you! You overgrown fish-head!" Ruka insulted the perfect form of the Lord of Envy. He just laughs it off.

"You human children have no power over me." A cold voice echoed in the area.

"They don't have it at the moment." All heads turn towards two boys. One of them was leaning against the street light while the other was simply sitting on the edge of the sidewalk. The two boys were identical twins, but only one of them had short dark hair while the other was tied up in a ponytail. The boy with the ponytail was wearing dark colored clothing with the exception of the light blue markings of the character Light on his upper arm of his winter fur coat. The short haired boy was also wearing dark colored clothing, but compared to his twin the colors were a couple shades lighter. There was a gold chain necklace with a black jewel around the short haired boy's neck.

"But we do," the short haired boy finished his brother's sentence as he stands up from the concrete. The twins charged at the evil digimon with unnerving speed. The long haired twin brought a scaled down version of Trinität out of nowhere and begins slashing at MegaSeadramon's armored head. While the attack didn't do much damage to the digimon, the force behind the boy's quick precisioned attacks loosen his grip on Rasielmon just a bit. The boy smirked as he pulls his right arm back and his hand into a fist. A ball of light energy covered his entire fist. He does the same motion as if he was going to punch someone, but instead the light energy surrounding his fist fires at MegaSeadramon from point blank. The force of the impact sends the evil aquatic digimon flying. The other boy uses his shadow to catch the falling angel digimon. The boy carries the angel over to the other humans. The teens made their way towards Rasielmon with worry.

"Who the hell are you?" Ruka glares at one of the newcomers. Rasielmon looks at one of her saviors. " Ancient… Sphinxmon…," her voice hoarse as she managed to choke out quietly.

"AncientSphinxmon? But that sounds like a…," Ryo was about to say more until Jianliang puts his hand on his shoulder stopping him from saying anymore. Whatever more the tamers were going to ask was suddenly cut off by a wounded MegaSeadramon thrashing underneath the foot of the other human boy. The boy next to Raiselmon stood up and eyed MegaSeadramon. What he said next startled the humans around him.

"Retreat, MegaSeadramon. We will have our death battle when _all_ of us are at full strength," The look the boy gave was uncaring and neutral. The aquatic digimon let out a low growl, but nonetheless took the boy's advice and retreated back to where he came. The boy with long hair did not like what his brother was saying, but he knew that what the elder said was true. The power that he and the others had was only a fraction of what it used to be. The younger twin walks over to the eldest twin.

"The two of you are just going to let him go?!" Rasielmon was upset, but that did not stop her from listening to what the two of them have to say.

"I know you felt it. Without your partner, you are simply not at the level you used to be," the elder twin stated vaguely. The younger twin stated bluntly, "Face it Rasielmon. Your form right now maybe an ultimate, but your power is that of an adult without your _human_ partner."

Silence flooded her body. She already knew of her handicap after she was reborn from the whole Ordinemon incident, that her power was not what it should have been, but she still needed to have her head tall for the three Celestials' sake.

"And what of the two of you and the others?" This time it was the eldest that answered, "As of now, only our beast forms. Our powers have been spread out far too thin as of late especially the two of us." It was then that the Tamers decided to make themselves known.

"Don't make me ask again. Who the hell are you?" The younger twin looked unamused while the other gave a completely neutral smile.

"Forgive us for introducing ourselves earlier but our priorities at the moment was to prevent MegaSeadramon from taking Beelzebumon, so our names were not important at the time. My name is Kimura Kouichi, the Warrior of Darkness, and the other is my younger twin Minamoto Kouji, the Warrior of Light. We've been watching all of you from afar." Kouichi's last sentence shedded some light.

 **Please do hit that fav/follow button on the top or bottom of the page if you are using a computer, laptop, tablet, etc. Don't forget to leave a review and I will try to respond as soon as possible, and please constructive criticism is nice as well.**


	5. Chapter 4: Tactician and Advisor (U)

**Just some editing that is going on, so please don't mind me.**

 **I don't own the Digimon series.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Tactician and Advisor**

"They answered better than I expected," Kouji said out loud. Kouichi gave him a small smile: "They would go so far to protect one of Seven Great Demon Lords knowing that he might turn against them is not an easy feat. And that, right there, is their answer," the elder twin said, remaining passive on the matter.

"But the question is will they make it through?"

"That is something that they will know with time, otoutou," Kouichi pats his brother's back. Said brother sighs.

"At least we're not dealing with the other two groups. God, those two groups would have given me a headache and so much rage issues." Kouichi just gives a small passive smile in return.

There was a forlorn tranquility in the cold winter air. Nothing was said between the two companions, a ten year old boy wearing nothing but summer clothes in the midst of winter while the other, older, boy simply had a light brown trench coat draped over his shoulders, as they continue to gaze over the city.

"It feels strange to be back home in the Human World after all this time," the younger boy said, looking at the city below.

"Do you regret what you've become? Do you still wish to be a child once again instead of having to grown up because of war?" the other asks. The ten year old shakes his head: "I don't regret becoming what I am now. But one thing that I do regret is… is not being able… to say…," the young boy did not dare to finish the rest of his sentence. The older boy understood his pain even if he did not show it. It was in his nature not being able to bend to other's emotions other than his own. The younger boy took deep breaths and states his resolve, "If we hadn't done what we did, both worlds would have crumbled."

The older boy smiled: "Solid and pure sure does fit you, Tomoki."

"As does structure and knowledgeable does to you, Katsuharu," Tomoki counters back at him. The two boys continue to watch over the city in the cold winter night waiting for something or themselves to make a move.

It had been a year and five months since the Royal Knights had forced Masaru and Agumon back into the real world. Nearly three months ago, Hackmon had approached the two of them and told them about the Reboot. The human wasn't happy that his partner had to go back to his world, but if he didn't let the little reptilian go, Agumon would have been gone forever. On Christmas, Masaru received a digitama on his front door. A white colored egg with red stripe patterns. Masaru wasn't blind to the events that were happening in Odaiba. He wanted to take part in the battle, but something in the back of his mind told him that it wasn't his fight. The eighteen year old Daimon Masaru watched the battle from the sidelines just like the other members of his team.

Masaru's thoughts were brought to a sudden halt when he spotted a ten year old boy wearing summer clothes in the middle of winter standing in the middle of the empty playground. The boy's green eyes were staring forlorn at the grey clouded sky. The young man was about the shout for the boy to go home until said boy quickly whipped his head in Masaru's direction. The leader of the D.A.T.S. was now staring at the boy's glowing bright bronze colored eyes. The mysterious boy's body then begins to face Masaru. The young man's body immediately went into battle position with both fists covered in orange digisoul. The boy had a look of amusement when he saw that Masaru could conjure up his digisoul with his own willpower.

One moment, the boy was standing and the next he was gone, only to appear behind Masaru. The man quickly turns around and throws a punch at him. The punch connected to the side of the boy's jaw, and the force of the attack pushed him back just a little.

"Ow! What the hell are you made out of little boy?" Masaru griped as he rubbed his right fist from his attack. It was then Masaru noticed that there were small cracks on the area he hit him. The little boy touched the area of contact feeling the small cracks along his features. Mystery boy was very impressed.

"Wow! You managed to crack my ice armor. Congrats, Daimon Masaru. Now, I wonder if the others can do what you did?" There was something strange about the boy Masaru had just met that put him on edge.

"It's good that you have not lost your battle instincts because you will be needing it right about… now," There was sudden explosion near the park followed by a frightening roar. The mysterious boy whistled: "Other rifts have opened up near your friends. If we want to save your friends, we need to hurry up and finish things here," the boy said to him and quickly sped off in the direction of the explosion.

Masaru mumbled, "It's a good thing that Agumon is loaded in the Digivice Burst." Within moments, Agumon materializes outside of the digivice.

"Aniki, why do I have to be in the digivice? It's so crowded in there. I don't know how Lalamon can fit in there, but it's uncomfortable," Agumon complains to his boss.

"Now is not the time Agumon! We've got digital company!" The two of them ran to catch up to the boy.

Thoma always felt like something was watching him for the past few weeks. At first, his sister told him that he was just paranoid from the events that were taking place Odaiba, and so he wrote it off as it being nothing. It wasn't until after the Ordinemon incident that he realized that he wasn't paranoid. Everywhere he went, the faint presence would always follow him even if there were no humans around him, he could still feel it. Even now, as he walked through the park where Masaru and Agumon had first met, he could still feel the presence, but this time it felt like it was on high alert. If the presence was feeling a human, Thoma would have no problem taking care of it, but if it felt a digimon coming through, he would have a hard time against it. A hand grasped his lower left arm. The hand belonged to a twenty-year old man with milk chocolate, spiky, colored hair with a pair of polished metal gauntlets with a set of small mirrors on each. The man was also wearing a silky green robe. Right beside the mysterious twenty-year old male was the fourteen year old Noguchi Ikuto, who was quickly scanning the surrounding area for anything that was unusual.

"A digital rift will open up soon. We need to leave before that happens," The mysterious stranger paused for a bit before continuing on, "Just ask your questions later, but right now the safety of you and the others are our top priority."

The stranger was right, not that Thoma would admit it out loud, but what bothered him was how calm Ikuto was taking all of this. However, he didn't dwell on the thought for too long for both the boy and Ikuto ran, and he too ran to catch up with them.

Yoshino was no stranger to digital life forms, but the adult, in front of her, that had introduced himself as Katsuharu, was strange. Even more strange than the Yukidarumon that had taken care of Ikuto since he was an infant. Katsuharu had approached her and told her that a digital rift was going to open up, knowing full well as to who she was. She promptly asked the teen a question as they were running to who knows where, "How did you know who I am?"

"How I know you is not the question you should be asking at the moment," Katsuharu's reply made Yoshino clench her teeth in frustration, "However, I _do_ know that you and your friends are very much important to both the Human and the Digital Worlds, but until the 'help' comes, my friend and I will be your bodyguards."

Yoshino frowns as the boy mentions him and another being their bodyguards. Katsuharu notices her frown, and he reassures her, "You do not need to worry about me and my friend. We've been fighting digimons a lot longer than you, your friends, and the others groups combine."

There is a surprise look etched on her features, but it is soon replaced with confusion. She had known that the former elite members of D.A.T.S. were keeping tabs with the other groups of children long before she and her friends was appointed as one, but to learn of another group of children that had skillfully dodged the watchful eyes of the government had been completely unheard of. Yoshino would pushed it as some prank, but the way he said it made her rethink otherwise.

Masaru and GeoGreymon manage to catch up to the mysterious boy, who is standing a good amount of distance way from the child level digimon that had appeared from the rift along with a few more adult and perfect level digimons who were accidentally put to sleep by the child digimon. Its appearance is that of a brown baby koala with tiny devilish-looking features such as the horns, red demon wings, a white devil tail, and tiny claws that no longer made the child digimon look cute. The mysterious boy's eyes were cold, but still somehow managed to retain some of its purity. Masaru, on the other hand, felt uncomfortable in having to deal with a child level digimon. GeoGreymon is not as dense as his human part as he could feel the malice radiating off of the child digimon. He feels as if he has felt it before, but he could not put a finger on it.

"Who is that digimon?" Masaru asks, not understanding why the digimon felt familiar. His partner answers him:

 _ **Phascomon:**_

 _A child level demon beast. He as been reported to injure many digimon._

 _Its sleepy-looking eyes emits a sleep wave called Evil Snore._

 _Its Eucalyptus Claw creates a paralyzing venom to paralyze its enemy._

The way its attacks were described were much like an evil digimon he and GeoGreymon had fought a few years ago. Phascomon's sleepy eyes look over to the boy: "So the Tactician has come out to play. And I assume the other _ancient_ presence would be the Advisor?"

"Why have you come here, Phascomon?" The boy's voice is firm and calm which contradicts with his innocent looking face.

Phascomon gives a lazy laugh: "I simply wanted to see the power of the boy who had defeated me, the Lord of Sloth, that is all," he replies until a rift beneath him opens up. His body slowly begins to sink to the ground.

"Lord of Sloth?" Something clicks with the male teen and his digimon partner: "Belphemon?!"

"I see that you remember me, human. It is a shame that I can't stay for long, but I do hope you like my present Daimon Masaru. As for you, Ancient Warrior of Ice, I hope to see you on the bloody war-raging battlefield next time." Phascomon vanished into the ground leaving a bewilder Masaru and GeoGreymon, and the Warrior of Ice along with the digimons who were now beginning to awaken. There were five digimons in total that had come through the rift. A Gargomon, Cerberumon X-antibody, Dobermon X-antibody, Fangmon, and Sanzomon. Unlike the other four digimons, one of Sanzomon's beads is slight more larger than normal, and it is leaking out an evil aura.

"I need you two to take care of Dobermon X-antibody and Fangmon. They shouldn't be a problem, but the other three are a different story."

Masaru didn't argue with the boy, for when he was about to, Fangmon and Dobermon X-antibody charged directly at him and GeoGreymon.

 **Please do hit that fav/follow button on the top or bottom of the page if you are using a computer, laptop, tablet, etc. Don't forget to leave a review and I will try to respond as soon as possible, and please constructive criticism is nice as well.**


	6. Chapter 5: Crests Pt 1 (Updated)

**Just editing.**

 **I don't own Digimon, but my own story and OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: Crests Pt. 1**

Hikari suddenly went still on the subway train of Odaiba. She has been feeling the large and strange pressure since this morning, and this time it is much closer. In the large bag she is carrying, Tailmon could feel it as well. The two of them were heading over to Takeru's apartment in case he and Patamon had felt it. The bearers of light and hope were the most sensitive of to things around them. Although Takeru isn't spiritually connected to Digital World like Hikari nor was his spiritual sense quite as sharp as her's in the real world, he could still feel something like his counterpart could to a minimal and certain extent. The train comes to a halt, and Hikari quickly moves out of the train and onto the platform. Two girls step out of the train and walk past her. Everything around the three girls suddenly slows down, even more so for Hikari. In her bag, Tailmon had gone rigid. As soon as the two girls walk past her, their heads slowly turned around, and they smile at her then to the bag. Hikari blinks and the two girls were nowhere to be seen. The bearer of light releases a shaking breath that she has been holding. The young woman quickly made her way up to the surface. She didn't dare to stop until she reached her destination, and she dared not to look back.

Hikari frantically pounds the door of Takeru's apartment. The said person opens the door. He was about to ask why she was at his doorstep, but the frightening look on her face told him otherwise. The bearer of hope quickly ushers the girl inside, and he looks around before locking the door to his apartment close. He tells her to sit down on the couch as he prepares some refreshments. Tailmon crawls out of the bag she was in and sits on her partner's lap. Patamon gives the two of them a concerned look. Takeru comes back with the refreshments on a tray and places it on the coffee table. He then takes a seat across from the two of them, and the flying orange digimon perks himself on top of his blonde shaggy hair.

"My guess for the reason why you are here is that you and Tailmon wanted to know if the two of us can sense the strange, large presence?" The girl silently nods to confirm the boy's statement.

"Tailmon and I have been feeling it since this morning. Earlier, when the two of us were on our way here, there were two girls who walked by us. At first, I just wrote them off as normal human girls, but they were very strange," Hikari explains to him.

Tailmon also added her two cents, "The ancient powers felt incomplete."

"What do you mean?" Patamon asks.

"I don't know how to describe it, but… it felt like they were missing something like a part of themselves," The cat digimon elaborated as much as she could. There is a moment of silence before Takeru voices a topic that has them all thinking.

"Speaking of powers, I've always wondered where the Crests of Light and Hope come from?" The three other companions in the room look at the male teen who had changed the topic of the conversation.

"I mean, think about it. Gennai said that the crests are like a catalyst for digivolution, but when we had to give it up, we lost the power to digivolve Patamon and the others into their perfect forms. However, Patamon and Tailmon were the only ones out of the rest of the digimon to have reached the next level and at one point ultimate without the power of the crests."

"Now that you've mentioned it, I've always wondered why it had to be me and Angewomon who had to shoot Taichi and Yamato," Patamon begins to question the prophecy from long ago.

In his office, Koushiro was also thinking about how their partners could digivolve without the physical manifestation of the crests, and if the same thing applied to Daisuke's group. Ken, whom Koushiro had called to come to his office, glanced at the older male.

"Is something on your mind, Koushiro-san?" The said person snaps away from his thoughts.

"Huh…? Oh, I was just wondering where our crests come from. Gennai mentioned, a few years back that the physical manifestation of our crests is what allowed our partners to evolve into their perfect forms, but we've always had this power before we got the crests."

At the mention of the topic, Ken pulls out his Crest of Kindness from his pocket. He was the only one left who had yet to truly achieve Wormmon's perfect form, and on that thought, Ken decided to voice it out.

"Three years ago, when I activated my crest, Wormmon should have digivolved into his perfect form, but he never did," Ken looks up from his crest to see Koushiro looking at him with surprise on his features. The shock on his face was quickly replaced with a frown.

"Gennai probably has an answer to your problem, but seeing as he is on the side of dar—" A ding went off on the bearer of knowledge's work computer, and said person clicked to see what it was. A minute of silence passed, then another followed by another minute of silence.

"Koushiro-san?" Ken tilts his head a bit to the left. Koushiro finally says something that causes the bearer of kindness to react immediately.

"Tell the others to meet us under the bridge. We're having an emergency meeting."

After what seemed to be forever, by Koushiro's standard, everyone was now at the designated meeting spot.

"So what is up with the emergency meeting, Koushiro-senpai? And why under the bridge?" Miyako asked, genuinely curious about his answer. Koushiro was typing on his laptop: "Because," He finally looks up and stares in the direction of the river.

"They have the answers we need," he finishes the sentence.

"They?" Yamato frowns. A high pitched voice answers, "Sono touri desu."

The chosen children quickly whipped their heads in the direction Koushiro was looking. On the other side of the river were two twelve-year-old girls. One of them with white hair that stops slightly below her shoulders, and the other with brown, loosely braided hair, standing right next to the white-haired girl.

"It is finally a pleasure to meet you all, Kouketsuna no Eraba reta Kodomo-tachi," The two girls greeted them in a formal manner. A gasp was elicited from Hikari.

"The two of you were the ones Tailmon and I saw at the train station!"

"That's right! I am Chiaki, and my friend here is Hisana," the girl, now identified as Chiaki, introduced themselves to the humans and their partners, "The two of us might be able to answer some of your questions. Now, Koushiro-kun?"

"Ah, hai! The question of our crests," There was a faint look of interest from the two girls as Koushiro continues, "You said that there is more to the crests than what Gennai and Qinglongmon told us. How is that possible?"

This time it was Hisana that answered, "The thirteen crests and twelve digimentals were made long before Gennai's time and long before the Four Holy Beast ever rose to power."

"There are more of them?!" The two girls were unaffected by the outburst. Hisana continues on as if nothing had happened, "Taichi of Courage, Yamato of Friendship, Sora of Love, Mimi of Purity, Jou of Sincerity, Koushiro of Knowledge, Takeru of Hope, Hikari of Light, Ken of Kindness, and Daisuke of Miracles, well… you've yet to actually activate it. Mochizuki Meiko is the holder of the Crest of Faith, but unlike Daisuke, half of its power is already unlocked, and the same can be said for Ken. The last child is international, and that person is the holder of the Crest of Destiny. The last crest is a bit… How to say? Different…,"

"Well, are you going to tell us, or do we have to figure it out ourselves?" Yamato took the lead for questioning. The amusement from Chiaki and Hisana disappear, replacing it with an air of seriousness.

"We _would_ rather you, children, to figure it out yourselves, but it is best if you all don't pursue it. Your reactions to the crest will be disastrous. If we tell you what it is now, it will only inflict a lot of damage that will be hard to fix in future," Hisana spoke rather coldly.

Chiaki quickly diverts the topic to something bright, "Now, the international child that all of you will be looking for is somewhere in the US. Look for a Lopmon"

The Virtuous Chosen Children noticed the subtle change of the conversation. The stubborn ones of the group were about to go back to the last, mysterious crest, but Ken, who noticed that the two girls were not going to press the issue, took the initiative to ask more questions that were more on the light side.

"What did you mean when you said that Mochizuki-san and I have only unlocked half of the crest's powers? I thought the crest answers the call of its user when the trait is used? And what about Miyako and Iori?" Chiaki and Hisana looked at each other before one of them burst into a fit of laughter while the other just giggled: "Answers the call of the user? Using the trait? That's a good one, Ken-kun!" The group of humans and digimons looked at them weirdly.

"That is where your mentor and Qinglongmon don't know about. The crests don't give up their powers willingly just like that. The holder has to prove themselves worthy, and then the crests give them two sets of trials for the user to face."

The Virtue Chosen Children were now confused, and Koushiro continues to type on his laptop as Hisana elaborates even further for them: "For example, Taichi proved that he had the courage needed to wield the Crest of Courage. In turn, the trials given by the crest caused him to make choices and command the group as he freely wants, and he could never forgive himself for the things he has done. The darkness in his heart is his fear. That is how one can truly use the power of the crests. As for you two," Hisana glances over to non-crest bearers.

"The two of you are quite special in a way as the both of you represent two different crests that compliment each other quite nicely. If something happened to one or both of said bearers, they will simply just fill in that gap, but that is merely a precaution if things ever go bad," she finishes her statement.

The two girls across the river now had a serious air around them.

"Answering questions was only one of the reasons we are here today," the brown-haired girl stated towards the Virtuous Chosen Children.

"And what are the other reasons?" Iori asks the most obvious question that is on everybody's minds.

"All of you need to find the remaining three crests and digimentals, and this much we can tell you that they are not in the Digital World but here in Shinjuku. Find the other groups of Chosen Children that came after the "Second" Generation and the Child of Destiny. And finally, the three groups of chosen must find Dark Gennai and stop him," Chiaki replies to the question.

"Are there any more questions you all would like to ask?"

"Just one more," Koushiro questions them, "Just who are these so-called Warriors, and why have we not heard of them before during our adventures to the Digital World?"

The girls across the river looked at each other, pondering what to say to them. The girls appear to communicate with each other through their eyes from what the Virtues can see. Hisana breaks the eye contact between the two of them. She gives the group a hollow look which sent shivers through most of the group.

"The Eleven Legendary Warriors were once a part of the Ancient Digital World's history which was long before the Four Holy Beasts came to power. The Legendary Warriors were fighting a group of powerful ultimate digimons. The Legendary Warriors won against these powerful digimons, but at the cost of near exhaustion. The eleven ultimate level digimons left the Digital World before the first Reboot and resided in another plane to rest. There were other groups that also escaped the effects of the Reboot. The Olympus Twelve being one of them, the Royal Knights, the digimons residing on the Island of the Lost Digimon, the other God deities and their digimon assistants, and the Council of Angels. There is another group that also escaped the Reboot to a certain extent, but it was because they were already dead."

There were collective gasps from the group. Some were whispering their pity, and some were saddened by this fact.

"However, because of the amount of destruction this group caused was the reason why the Legendary Warriors sought after them, but even after the war was over there was still so much devastation left in the wake of the aftermath, and thus the Three Celestial Angels invoked the first Reboot of the Digital World to bring back the innocent lives that were lost to the war. The history of the other groups remained, but the Warriors were all but forgotten by the memories of the regular digimons. Before the Warriors left, they gave parting gifts to the Digital World if the world was ever in danger from the forces of evil,"

The two girls stopped and noticed the red orange sky and the sun setting beginning to set on the horizon.

"It is getting late. You guys should be heading home right now before it gets too dark. You never know what kind of evil digimon is out there watching your every move or what kind of monster people could be," Chiaki eerily said, sending a shiver down the spines of the light-hearted ones. The two mysterious teenagers walk away from the meeting leaving the Virtuous Chosen Children to digest the new information.

 **Please do hit that fav/follow button on the top or bottom of the page if you are using a computer, laptop, tablet, etc. Don't forget to leave a review and I will try to respond as soon as possible, and please constructive criticism is nice as well.**


	7. Chapter 6: Lost Faith (U)

**I've suddenly decided to change make a new child form for the Warrior of Wind, so instead of having Piyomon it will be a new Digimon that I made myself. And I'm sorry if this is not the update you, the readers, wanted.**

 **Anyways, I don't own anything from the Digimon series but my own plot and character.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: Lost Faith**

Jianliang stares at his partner's digitama pondering in silence as his mind wandered elsewhere. So deep into his thoughts that he didn't hear his little sister come home. He didn't even notice her until she was literally yelled into his ear.

"Jianliang!" The male teen jumps up from his chair, falling over as a small thud echoed in their house.

"What was that for?" he asks rubbing his sore bottom as he gets off the floor.

"I was calling your name, but your mind was elsewhere," Shaochung states rather bluntly to her older brother: "Anyway, we should probably go look for the other group of chosens in Odaiba."

"I don't think that would be a wise choice on our part. Our partners are still digitamas not to mention MegaSeadramon and his group of evil cronies are after Impmon, and the stray angel digimon can only do so much going by what the twins said to her a few days ago," Shaochung frowned as her brother gave his thoughts.

Her brother understood about how she felt, but both of them knew that could not do anything while their partners are still in egg form. For the first time in a long time, Jianliang felt powerless. While he is happy that him and Terriermon don't have to fight, he is also frustrated that something evil is threatening both worlds and he wants to help fight against it. It was weird how he contradicts himself. Even at the very beginning, he didn't want to fight and yet he fought to protect his loved ones.

"Speaking of the Angel digimon, how is she?" Jianliang questions Shaochung as he picks up his digimon partner's egg. She frowns, shaking her head.

"Dad says that MegaSeadramon's Thunder Javelin wasn't a normal attack. He says that something is in her system and is slowly killing her," The older brother had a worried look. Thing were going to get messy if they don't find a way to cure her and fast.

 **Unknown P.O.V:**

Humans. They were funny creatures, but fraile. Easy to dissuade and easy to corrupt. I chuckle to myself. There is a knock on the throne room door.

"Enter," I commanded. A digital man dressed in long black robes and brown hair that is tied up in a lower ponytail came into the room, The man had a small piece of darkness in the palm of his hand.

"Is that…," The man cut off my sentence, "It is M'Lord. The piece of darkness that you have patiently waited for to hatch."

"It is, but I fear it may not be enough," I could sense the power level coming off of the small spark, but it is not enough for me to fully regain all my strength. The digital man then offered me a suggestion that I could not refuse.

"M'Lord, I may have a solution to your problem," I signaled him to continue, "Six Chosen Children may help you in restoring the power you once held. Four of them were chosen by Qinglongmon. Three of them are the descendants of the Three Celestial Angels and the other is infected with a seed of darkness."

I smiled evilly. There is always a catch when it came being partners with an angel-lined digimon. There is always one yet, no one seems to have taken notice, besides the Legendary brats, which I found quite ironic.

"The fifth one comes from one of Zhuqiaomon's chosen. A human male whose partner is the Malicious One. Harvesting the darkness from him will be the most dangerous and greatest task of all," the digital man states.

"Interesting… And what of the last one?" I ask, genuinely curious. An malicious grin broke out of the man's lips. What the man said next brought an excited chill down my spine.

 **Mochizuki Meiko's P.O.V:**

"What am I doing here?" I ask myself the question that has been plaguing me since I had bored the train from where my grandparents' lived. I began to recall a conversation a few days after I had called Taichi-san.

 **~ Flashback ~**

It had been a few days since I had warned Taichi-san and the others, but why did the mysterious voice tell me instead of the others? My partner is gone, and I'm no longer a Chosen Child and yet, why me?

"Why was I the one out of the others to receive the message? Why me? What is so special about me?" I scream into the open air as a cold and gentle winter breeze brushed by me.

"You've always been special," a mysterious voice from behind told me.

I whipped my head around with my eyes coming into contact with the mysterious voice's eyes. The Digimon was one that I've never seen before and was different than all of the other fairy-like Digimons I've encountered. The Digimon in front of me is wearing a light purple garb with a gold breast plate, rainbow colored crystals were wrapped in curly q's around her lower legs and feet like a pair of shoes, long purple hair that becomes darker as it reaches the curled ends, and a pair of tiny butterfly wings colored in light blue, green, and lavender flutter quietly in the air. Her beady eyes were a beautiful shade of deep green. Around her arms were light lavender gloves with a strange symbol encrusted on the emerald jewels around her wrists. Her skin were also creamy colored.

"Who are you? Are you a fairy-type Digimon?" The fairy Digimon clapped as she smiles at me: "Corretta! My name is Spritemon, however, I think for this interaction this form will not due. Slide Evolution!"

A cocoon of blue and white stripes of data encircled around Spritemon, growing bigger until it was slightly taller than the average human height, and barely hitting that 183 cm mark. As the cocoon begins to unravel, a fairy digimon in pink skimpy clothing emerged.

"I'm Fairymon of the Wind," the digimon introduced herself: "You shouldn't doubt yourself, Meiko. In fact, you are very much a part of all of this. You being who you are is what made you to become chosen as a crest bearer in the first place. The forces at work saw your worth, and Qinglongmon chose you as one of his own chosen. And right now, the others need your help. So my question to you is will you help them fight the new evil that is threatening both worlds?"

"But why me? Why come to me?"

"Because your resolve is shaken. There are no virtues without faith, without loyalty to each other. Bonds of trust between each other relies on one's faith. Without faith, everyone and everything will fall apart," Fairymon answers cryptically: "If you want to find your answer, then head to Shinjuku. There is someone over there that needs you."

Before I could say anything, the winter breeze began to pick up speed. The harsh winds picked up the snow causing me to cover my face from the cold. A few seconds later, the winds died down and the fairy digimon was no longer there.

 **~ End of Flashback ~**

"Someone here that I need to meet? I wonder who?" I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed two men dressed in black approaching me.

"Mochizuki Meiko," One of the two men in black called my name, snapping me out of my thoughts. "H-hai?" I commented, still in stupor.

"Please come with us,"

 **3rd P.O.V:**

Nine figures sat around a round glass table. Two of the eleven seats were vacant. The boy wearing a red tailcoat starts the meeting: "How are things going on your end, Teruo?"

A boy wearing camo clothing answers the leader, "As we've already known, Envy attacked the Tamers the other day as did Sloth against the agents of D.A.T.S. Gluttony is still an egg. And as for Gennai, I still can't find him yet."

"What about you, Izumi?" A girl with long blonde hair that is braided halfway towards the end sat four chairs away from the leader. The female is wearing a gold hairpiece with gold and rainbow little feathers that are attached to the headpiece. A light lavender colored, short loose greek-like dress with gold outlining it. A long glittery, transparent, rainbow colored cape is attached to the back of the dress like a pair of fairy-like wings. The young lady wore a pair of gold winged talaria shoes, gold bracers with a strange symbol carved on them, and dangling around her neck is a small gold metal feather. A small, loose, and transparent lavender cloth covered her nose and mouth.

"I told Meiko-chan to go to Shinjuku, Takuya. Not to mention, Meicoomon's condition is…," The end of her report slowly faded away. The sounds of crickets chirping echoed throughout the meeting room. The leader, now identified as Kanbara Takuya, frowns slightly. "How bad?" he asks, now looking at the twins.

The twins were wearing clothes that were completely different from their human clothes. For one, Kouichi was wearing a obsidian black leather hooded tailcoat with black belt-like strips acting as substitute for buttons, on the inside of the tailcoat was the color gold, and on the outside of the coat, where his heart is, a strange dark purple symbol is etched there. Underneath the tailcoat is a midnight black shirt with wispy dark purple colored designs decorating the shirt, a pair of black baggy pants with three belts, two wrapped around the upper right thigh and the other on the left leg, and a pair of night sky black army boots with gold laces that stops halfway at the shin. The Warrior of Darkness also wore fingerless gloves that were partially covered up by gold gauntlets, and a black leather eye patch that covered his right eye. Much like Takuya, Kouichi also had a black and gold robotic cat-like tail that is attached to the dark colored belt around his waist. His hair had drastically changed. His black hair was slightly longer, but still short enough, and more unkempt which gave him a mysterious aura. The Warrior of Darkness was taller and had more of a nineteen-year old appearance.

Like his older brother, Kouji's color schemes were the complete opposite of what he wore when his brother had introduced themselves to the Tamers. His outfit included a white bomber, leather, and hooded jacket, a light blue shirt with white splattered designs, loose light blue jeans with multiple black belts intertwined with each other around his waist, black timberland shoes, and white fur trimmings along the outer rims of the hood and top of his pants. On the upper sleeves of the jacket is a light blue symbol From one of the belts around his waist were very scale downed versions of Sharpness Claymore with a piece of white and dark blue striped cloth tied at the end of the hilt. Kouji also had black fingerless gloves but with Saint Amethyst gauntlets. Attached to the slightly rather large hood was a white metal wolf mask. Like his older twin, Kouji also had short black hair but it was well kept and groomed. His fangs were slightly longer than a normal human's, but not long enough for him to probe them out of his mouth. And like his older brother, Kouji had aged a few years.

"Severe life threatening conditions," Kouichi answers, "Hisana and I managed to do away with what we could, and Kouji's light is merely slowing down the poison as we speak."

"In other words, we're practically useless in this situation," said the eldest looking male teen in the room. The Warrior of Darkness gave a neutral smile, and spoke quietly, "Not true, Junpei. Not true."

"Oh… I had forgotten about your role," the older male murmured to himself, but the others had heard it as they chuckled.

Junpei's outfit is a navy blue military outfit with a touch of yellow to emphasize the darker color, the buttons were made of gold and bits of sterling silver, gold shoulder armor pauldrons, a black coat with dark blue fur trimmings draped over his shoulders, a pair of black simple but elegant shoes, and a pair of black gloves with little gold spikes probing where his knuckles were. The teen had kept his childhood hairstyle, but is a bit shorter and was style to a small degree.

To the left of Junpei is Hisana. Her white hair was nice and curly with black ends. One of her eyes is red and the other is a clear pure blue color. Her skin is breathtakingly white as powdery snow. She is sporting a bluish-white and light pink color vest with a pink and black sleeveless jacket. Hisana is also wearing a light pink skirt with white frills, black stockings, white boots that glowing blue and pink stripes, and a pair of black and white gloves. Detached from her back are a two sets of small transparent glowing wings. On one side were angel wings and the other were bat-like wings. On her thighs were two strange symbols in blue and pink colors. She is also significantly taller and mature in age.

"They've brought the human girl to her," the Warrior of Earth, amusingly, stated to the others in the room with his eyes closed.

The Warrior of Earth is a young man with chocolate colored, spiky hair. Along the veins of his body is what appears to be lava, a purple collared shirt tucked in beige-colored baggy pants, suspenders with a short brown fur cape attached to the straps, a pair of light brown gloves, and dark brown combat boots with small metal platings where the toes were. On the belt of the suspenders was a strange symbol engraved into the metal. The young man's ears were slightly pointed much like an elf. On his left middle finger is a ring with an earth red gemstone.

The leader of the group raises a brow. "Oh? Do tell us what is going on, Teppei,"

Teppei elaborates his explanation further, "The Agents of HYPNOS just brought the Child of Faith in the building. They're headed towards Rasiel—Kaikenmon as we speak."

Kouichi then begins to stand up from his seat and causing all eyes to turn towards him.

"Doko he iku no?" Chiaki interrogates the Warrior of Darkness. Parts of his body begins to dissolve into puffs of darkness until only his upper body, which is afloat, remain.

Chiaki wore a long aqua blue mermaid dress that is slitted made up of many variant types of blue fish scales, a light blue armor corset, a dark blue collar with white frills, and a pearl necklace. Instead of the braided pigtails, her hair is slightly longer and waiver with the ends dyed blue, and her hair was swept to the left side of her face. Decorating her hair were light blue and white pearls. Instead of the normal human ears, she had light blue fish ears.

The young man of darkness chuckles, "Doing my job." And with that, the rest of his body dissolved and the dark clouds merged with the shadows of the room.

A clap snapped the rest of the Warriors out of their amazement as they turned towards their leader. Takuya stands up from his seat, speaking to them as he did so, "Sate, I believe an introduction is long overdue."

Meiko couldn't believe her eyes, or perhaps the better word for all of this is she didn't know what to believe in anymore. Lying in front of her was the large beige-furred puppy. Her feet moved on its own accord and before she knew it she was now standing in front of the dog-like digimon. Purple-blackish veins were all over her body. She for some reason, unknown to her, she knew who this digimon is.

"Mei-chan…," the seventeen-year old female whispered, petting Mei's child form gently. Her eyes were beginning to prick so she had to blink them away.

"The Warriors said that only you can help her," Mizuno approaches the female teen.

"What happened to her?" Mizuno hesitates a bit but nonetheless he gives answer, "A few days ago, we were attacked by a hostile Digimon, a MegaSeadramon. He managed to fire something poisonous into her when she wasn't looking. Relax, it's not the Virus that had plagued her three months ago, however, this poison is slowly killing her. The Warriors managed to slow it down, but her survival lies with you."

Meiko sighs with relief. "So what can I do to stop this?" she questions the member of the Monster Maker.

"With this," The two whipped their heads behind spotting the Warrior of Darkness, who is gently tossing a white orb of light up and down his hand. The young male teen then proceeds the toss the orb at her. Meiko manages to catch it. As soon as it made contact with her hand, the room was soon bathed in a glow of white light. When the bright light faded away, something hard was in the palm of her hand. Suddenly the door rushes open revealing Ryo and his partner's digitama.

"What the hell was that bright light just now?" he asks, narrowing his eyes at the occupants in the medical room. Meiko carefully looks at the small white piece in her hand. Carved into the white piece is the symbol of an angel.

"What is this?" she asks the twelve-year-old-looking Kouichi.

"That," He points to the little piece in her hand: "is your crest."

"Crest? But I though there is only nine crests and who are you?," She tilts her head, confused on the matter. Kouichi, who was leaning against one of the beds in the medical ward, walks over to the ill digimon completely ignoring her questions.

"She is going to die we don't do something right now," Meiko didn't have enough time to register his words as her eyes suddenly grew heavy. Her vision blurred until it was overcome by darkness.

 **Translations:**

 **Doko he iku no?-** where are you going?

 **Please do hit that fav/follow button on the top or bottom of the page if you are using a computer, laptop, tablet, etc. Don't forget to leave a review and I will try to respond as soon as possible, and please constructive criticism is nice as well.**

 **Previews to the next chapter:**

"Tell me," Katsuharu asks an interesting question that catches their attention, finally looking up from the large and thick book he was reading knowing what the answer is going to be: "How much do you know about the Digital World? About it's ancient past?"


	8. Chapter 7: What I Fear (U)

**Just a small update (just me fixing spelling and grammars, and slightly reworking the chapter to fit the next one).**

 **I do not own anything from the series than my own plot, and OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7: What I Fear**

Chapter 7: What I Fear

Masaru stares at the unconscious form Gargomon, Cerberumon, and Sanzomon, who were tied up. He crouches examining them a little closer before pulling back: "So," Masaru turns around to see the rest of his team and two strangers and sighs, "Why can't we turn them to digitamas and send them back to the Digital World?"

Katsuharu gets away from the wall he is leaning against, reading a thick and large book with one hand that is a bit too heavy for a normal child to carry.

"I don't know if you know, but there is a lot older and more wiser God-type and Demon Lord-type Digimons in the Digital World than just Yggdrasil, and turning those three to their egg forms will anger the Gods they work under unless you want their wraths and ours chasing you and your group until the end of your days," he informs them, still looking at the book as the humans and Agumon shutter. Ikuto on the other hand just nods his head.

"Not only that, the two worlds have drastically changed since your adventures. Your group may have been able to turn rogue Digimons to their eggs, but sadly that is not the case anymore," Tomoki explains to them while looking at the three digital lifeforms. There is a look of horrification across Yoshino's face. She chokes out, "You mean… If we try to turn them, then they'll… they'll…" The little boy tears his gaze away and looks at Yoshino: "They will die. And Digimons that die in the Real World don't ever come back no matter how many times you reboot the Quantum Network. However, there are some rare cases when they do come back to life, but that only applies to the Digimons that survived the very first Reboot."

Tomoki then goes back to watching over the three Digimons with all of their bodies except their heads trapped in steel reinforced with ice.

"Tell me," Katsuharu asks an interesting question that catches their attention, finally looking up from the large and thick book he was reading knowing what the answer is going to be: "How much do you know about the Digital World? About its ancient past?"

* * *

Meiko slowly opens her eyes expecting to see the white ceiling of the infirmary room, but she certainly did not expect to see darkness as far as the eye can see, especially the dark lion warrior Digimon sitting, waiting for her with his red eyes boring into hers. She could still feel the Crest in her hand.

"Who are you? You are a Digimon, right?" She did not expect a rough and deep voice the black armored Digimon would have: "I am Löwemon, one of the reincarnations of the Ancient Warriors of the Digital World. Now tell me child, what is it that you fear the most?"

She blinks at his question. Meiko gulps, "W-what I fear the most?"

Realizing that she doesn't understand his question, Löwemon gives her an example, "For example Hikari fears those who have an affinity to darkness or the darkness itself. Now, I will ask you again, what is it that you fear the most?"

"I fear…," The dark warrior raises an eyebrow almost as if he is gaging her on: "I fear being useless to others?" Meiko seemed rather unsure of the statement-like question herself.

"Almost, but not quite what I am looking for," He snaps his fingers and suddenly the darkness surrounding them begins to warp, changing into something, a memory she'd rather want to forget.

The two of them were now surrounded by barren desert over a clear blue sky with little fluffs of white clouds, and were around familiar people carrying their baby Digimon partners. Up in the sky were four powerful Digimons in the sky in a battle royale. The group on the ground looks up at the sky, powerless to do anything.

"Mei," Meiko's memory self whispers, "Please… kill Mei-chan."

The looks that were given to her were clearly shocking and disagreement.

"Meiko-san!"

"Meimei! What are you saying?!" Mimi shrieks with disbelief. Her memory self covers her face with her hands.

"I can't… Any longer," She collapses to her knees, failing to see Taichi's understanding expression. Sora, with Pyocomon in her hands, places a hand on her shoulder telling her to not give up on her partner so easily.

"I told you, partners are each other's hope! But you're only giving off despair!" Memory Meiko did not reply to her. Sora gasps, "Then… are you saying that killing Meicoomon is your answer of hope?" Her memory self still does not answer.

Something about Memory Sora's words struck a chord within her. What did she fear? It wasn't the fear of being useless nor was it despair.

"Despair is Takeru-kun's fear," Her answer she had given Löwemon earlier is not quite close to the answer, but it wasn't far off either. Her eyes suddenly wide and she looks into the dark Digimon's red eyes.

"Sora's and Fairymon's words," Löwemon smiles softly under his black mask as the female human begins to comprehend her answer.

"What I fear…," She curls her hands into fists, and eyes lit up with resolve, the crest giving off a faint white light: "is giving up too quickly. I won't coward away from what I believe in. I will stand my ground. I fear…," The Crest of Faith begins to glow brightly drowning out the rest of her words as her vision turns to white. The only thing she remembers is the Löwemon having a contemptuous look on his face.

* * *

Hikari suddenly stops walking as Tailmon looks up at her with concern. "What's wrong, Hikari?" Tailmon questions. The Child of Light looks off beyond the city.

"A crest. I can feel a crest regaining its full potential,"

The beeping of her digivice suddenly goes off on its own, and she quickly pulls it out from one of her pockets in her bag. Right in the middle of the screen is the symbol for the Crest of Light in all of its pink glory. Around Odaiba, others were also receiving the same message in their respective crests.

"The Crest of Courage?"

"Why is the Crest of Love showing on the screen?" Piyomon could only shrug at her partner.

"...,"

"What in the world is going on?"

"I wonder why the crest is appearing on my Digivice screen?" Koushiro ponders as he tries to find the source of this phenomenon.

Gomamon looks at the device in Jou's hand: "Jou, why is it acting like this?" He could not find the answer to the question. The Bearer of Sincerity could only hope that nothing bad is going to happen.

"Takeru mitte, mitte! It's the Crest of Hope!" Patamon shouts, flying happily around the room.

Daisuke quickly digs into his bag, finally getting annoyed with the beeping, only to see a gold capital M with two tear drop and two triangle shapes around it. He mutters under his breath, "What the hell is this?"

The Tamers cover their eyes as the glowing orbs, the remaining crests, begin to glow brightly, engulfing the room with their colorful and ethereal lights.

* * *

A blonde fourteen-year-old teen stares intensely at his white Digivice as the metallic gold infinity-like shape disappears from the screen. On his shoulders were twin Digimons. One of them is a whitish-yellow color with light green while the other is earth brown with light pink that accents the brown.

"Does that answer your question?" asks a young eleven-year-old boy with brown hair wearing a green leather cap and gloves, a yellow t-shirt underneath a red short-sleeve jacket, a pair of white socks, red and yellow tennis shoes, and a pair of goggles around his cap. The older male's blue eyes met the boy's brown, almost red, eyes. He slowly nods his head before asking him a question, "You never answered my other question. Who are you?"

The boy introduces himself as Kanbara Takuya. With his gloves still on, Takuya snaps his fingers together and a flickering flame hovers above his pointer finger. The mysterious teen and Terriermon gapes at the miniscule flame the boy managed to produce. Lopmon, on the other hand, points a tiny, shaking finger at the other "human" in the room with wide eyes.

"You're… I can't… I've heard of the stories, the legends that had vanished since the reset of the Quantium Data Network."

"Lopmon, you know him?" the human interrogates him.

"I don't know him personally, but deep down in my Digicore I do. In the Ancient Digital World, he is the leader of Eleven ultimate-level Digimons that saved the Ancient Digital World many times. The young man before us is the reincarnation AncientGreymon, the Leader of the Eleven Ancient Legendary Warriors, himself."

The boy before them gives them a toothy grin, but it was quickly replaced with a stern smirk: "Tell me, what is it that you fear?"

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Mitte, mitte** \- Look, look

 **Please be sure to leave a review, smash that like button up top or down below, and don't forget to click that follow button if you want to keep up with the latest updates of this story or what I do in the near future. And as always, have a good day... Wow, I sound some much like a Youtuber.**

 **Previews to the next chapter:**

"Impressive. Managing to harvest the power of the Crest of Faith and your own spiritual energy and channel it into Kaikenmon is not an easy feat, and I doubt Hikari-chan and Takeru-kun could pull off what you just did in just a few short moments," Kouichi stated, congratulating her in the process. He then adds another statement, "Although, this is your first time, so of course you're going to feel extremely tired though I somehow I doubt you are even listening to what I just said."


	9. Chapter 8: WiMtbC Pt 1

**This chapter was super long. The first that I posted it as a DocX, it was nearly over 6 pages in a Google Doc. So from here on out, I am capitalizing the D in Digimon because I forget that it is an overall name of a species/title even though it isn't real. I also just realized that I've been misspelling the Digimon series' "Olympos XII" with Olympus. I man feel kind of dumb. I mean I do all of this research on Digimon, and I can't even get the spelling correct.**

 **Anyway, I don't anything from the Digimon series but my own OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: What it Means to be Chosen Pt. 1**

The members of the D.A.T.S. team stare at the two young boys in shock, or perhaps the better term for them would be young men in the form of a young ten-year-old and twelve-year-old boy. Tomoki gives them an innocent smile while the other just read his fairly thick book in silence. Masaru narrows his eyes to the side. He whispers, "That would explain why he could shoot ice from his hands."

Katsuharu suddenly stops in the middle of turning a page. The two warriors snap their heads toward the three Digimons that were beginning to wake.

"Ugh! Why is my head pounding!" Gargomon whines.

"Shut up, will you! And why is it so cold?" The dog Digimon shivers not really used to the cold.

"The two of you please be quiet. We are in the presence of Lord Wisemon and Lord Megatheriumon and a group of their successors," Gargomon and Cerberumon X-antibody noticed the two Ancients and the group of humans, plus one Digimon, in front of them, and quickly apologizes for their rudeness.

"M'Lords, if I may ask, where are we?" Gargomon asks the two of the eleven founders of the Council of Angels. The Warrior of Steel answers the question, "You are in the Human World."

"Can you tell us the last thing you remember?"

"M'Lords, the last thing I remember is searching for Greed's crest," The two warriors nervously glance at each other than back at Sanzomon.

"And what about the two of you?"

"Plutomon-sama sent me to warn Anubimon-sama about an enemy attack,"

"The last thing I remember is telling Raseilmon to flee from… from Greed," There is a look of worry on Tomoki as he turns to stare at the frown on the other's face.

"Sanzomon, Cerberumon X-antibody…," Tomoki hesitates, but nonetheless he continues on, "The two missions were given to both of you two thousand digi-years ago, which was roughly twenty-five Human years ago around the time we left the world to our future successors. And as for you, Gargomon, the attack was just a few days ago."

Silence over takes the group by a storm and for the first time in many years, whether it was in human or digital years, the two warriors felt a sudden chill creeping up their bodies like a prey encroaching upon its prey.

* * *

The younger dark-haired twin growls angrily. The blonde-haired girl beside him releases a sigh for the nth time of the day. It was no use in trying to get the younger twin's scowl off of his face. It is just how Light is.

"Hard and sharp. Decisive in its path and unrelenting of all obstacles that come their way," the blonde-haired girl whispers as a cold but gentle breeze brushed past the two of them. Whether the dark-haired teen heard her or not, he made no indication to comment other than to scowl even more if that was even possible. The girl decides to take a page out of their leader's book.

"Kouji, you're going to get wrinkles like that if you continue scowling. Besides, they've been given enough humility as it is, so why go to such lengths?"

The young twin finally answers, "They will not survive the war with the naive mindset they have. While I applaud them for keeping such idealistic morals, however, the scars of war will surely get them killed… or at least it will get the second generation of Virtutes killed if they don't get it into their heads that not all Digimons can be redeemed."

Izumi opens her mouth to say something, but quickly closes it knowing that Warrior of Light said is true. "Plus, it is needed to get the Crest Bearers to take the future threat seriously with the powers they hold in their hands. Powers that… nevermind. The point is they need to wake up from their fantasies and join the real world, and realize the other problem that they have compared to their successors."

"I understand what you are getting, but…," Izumi pursed her lips together.

"You do realize that Kouichi won't like what you are doing, right?"

"Nii-san is busy with the other business," Kouji replies back to the blonde-haired girl. The sudden presence of a digital portal opening causes the two to snap their heads in the direction of digital presence. Without another thought, the two speed their way over in that direction making sure that no humans were around as strips of blue data wrap around their forms. As the data fades away, two child-level Digimons stood in their place. Spritemon, and the other looked like a large vicious dog standing on two legs and huge sharp-like claws.

 _ **Strabimon:**_

 _A half-beast, half-man form of the Warrior of Light's power cut in half._

 _It has a ferocious side that even Adult-level Digimons cannot handle._

 _Its special move Licht Nagel slices up its enemies with its claws that radiate with light._

* * *

Hikari suddenly jumps up from where she is sitting along with Tailmon. Their sudden movements garnered the attention of the other Chosens in the room with the exception of Takeru, Patamon, and Ken. "What's wrong Hikari? Is it the darkness?" Miyako asks, worry etched on her face.

"No, it's not the darkness," Ken pauses for a few seconds, hesitant on telling the others, but decides to tell them anyway: "It's light."

"A powerful light presence that far exceeds my own and Hikari-chan's," Takeru finally decides to speak up, "And a Digimon at that too."

Daisuke jumps from his seat, "Then what are we waiting for? We need to send the Digimon back to the Digital World. Let's go Chibimon!"

"Wait, Daisuke! There is another Digimon with it," However, the second leader and his partner had already left the room by then. Takeru heaves a sigh, "He doesn't even know the location of where they are."

As if on cue, the two members come running back into the room. Daisuke laughs nervously, "So… Does anyone know the location?"

A ping goes off in the room as Koushiro quickly analyzes the data from his computer. "The signal…," He pauses to look up at the rest of them. The team were now waiting, practically on edge, as the sixteen-year-old young man utters the last part to them, "... It's coming from Vamdemon's lair."

Taichi stands up as the others in the room did as well. He looks at everyone before stating, "Let's go!"

* * *

"Agrh!" Spritemon is suddenly kicked in the gut causing her to fly past Strabimon as he gets up from the ground. His red eyes glaring a dangerous glint at the enemy Digimon. The Digimon appears to be a humanoid goat carrying a pipe instrument. Although he is an adult-level Digimon, he is not someone anyone should mess around with. Spritemon wobbly flies over to Strabimon, and lands ungracefully.

"There is definitely something wrong with him," the fairy Digimon manages to get the words out of her mouth. Strabimon growls, "Of course, something is wrong with him otherwise he wouldn't be acting like this!"

The two Warriors could barely dodge the incoming attack of the half-human and half-goat Digimon. The mysterious Digimon's attack leaves a giant crater where the two of them once stood. Despite being covered in bruises, the Warrior of Light and Wind managed to get up on their feet.

"Licht Bein!" A ray of light is emitted from wolf Digimon's palm and swiftly hits the Digimon on his side.

"Brezza Piccola!" Spritemon unleashes strong gales using her wings directly at the enemy at the same time Strabimon uses Licht Bein. A cloud of dust settles over where the attacks connected. The two Warriors whipped their heads in the same direction with one of them showing a look of worry and the other just snarls with irritation.

"Are they seriously trying to get themselves killed!?" The two warriors then realized their fatal mistake, but it was too late.

A shadowy blur appears from the dust cloud, its hooves shoving itself into the Warrior of Light's chest. A howl of pain erupts from his throat which alerts Spritemon to leap into action, but a sudden shot of lightning hits her making her scream in agony, and collapse to the ground, barely conscious. Just as the humanoid goat was about to deliver the final blow onto the still recovering child-level beast Digimon, an intense laser beam causes the enemy Digimon to move out of the way. Both Togemon and Angemon quickly made their way towards the two injured Digimons, and carried them over to the large group of children.

"Heaven's Cure!" Particles of light sprinkle down onto the injured Warriors as Angewomon focuses on dealing with the worst of the wounds. With their energies back and their wounds healed, Strabimon quickly jumps back into the fray before anyone could say otherwise.

"Who is that Digimon the two of you were fighting?" Iori asks the fairy Digimon. Her lips pursed tightly together: "That is Aegiomon. An adult-level Digimon. However, don't be fooled by his appearance because this Digimon is actually categorized as a God."

"A God!?"

A glow begins to cover Aegiomon, and this greatly alarms the two Warriors. Spritemon shouts in panic, "Don't let him digivolve!"

A ball of wind forms in her right hand and becomes a long and thin sword decorated with feathers and jewels of all different kinds. The group tells their partner Digimons to attack Aegiomon in hopes of stopping the evolution.

"Vortice Finale!" Spritemon twirls the sword by the handle before halting her movements, taking a "ready-to-strike" pose and finally thrusting the sword outwards with the tip pointing at the God Man Digimon as a vortex of razor sharp winds made its way towards the unsuspecting Digimon from the tip of the sword.

"Licht Bein!" But it was too late. The light of the evolution dispels their attack. Standing where Aegiomon once stood is a tall Digimon with its body made of lightning and covered in gold armor. Both of its arms were holding the hilt of a strange black sword. The once clear blue sky now blackened by dark clouds. Lighting strikes the sky as the sound of thunder shakes the earth. Gasps were elicited from the group as the gold Digimon takes to the sky.

* * *

Kouichi's eyes suddenly went wide as he made a mad dash out of the building. He passes Mako in the hallway.

"Where are you going, Kouchi-nii?" he shouts.

"Odaiba! Tell the others, but whatever you do, don't send help!" the Warrior of Darkness yells to the boy.

The people in the building rapidly moved out of the Chosen's way making it easier to reach the outside faster. He hears footsteps following him, and he knows who the person is. Without looking back, he says, "The two of you aren't back at full strength yet."

"I know,"

 **~ 1 Hour Ago ~**

Her eyes begin to crack letting the harsh light in. She hisses in slight pain from the unexpected light. What was she doing? All that she could remember is the light of her crest shining before her sudden black out. Meiko let out a loud gasp: "Mei-chan!"

The young woman softly patted her partner's fur with much care. The girl brings the hand holding the crest to her chest, squeezing it gently. A faint white glow shines through the cracks of her hand. Ruki looks at the phenomenon with wide eyes as she whispers softly, "The crest… it's glowing!"

Kouichi silently watched the events unfold from his very eyes from the back where the Chosen Children stood. The corners of his lips curved upwards slightly. For once, Kouichi showed a genuine smile compared to all of the other smiles he had given, unless he was with friends and family.

As the light slowly begins to fade away to nothing, and with nothing but the bed where her partner lies, Meiko collapsed on her knees breathing heavily as if she had just finished running a marathon. Her body trembles from the lack of energy. It was then that the Tamers asked her if she was alright.

"Is Meiko-nee alright?"

"Can you stand?" And many more questions begin to swarm the poor girl. A sudden loud clap causes the talking in the room to subside, almost outright telling them to be quiet like a King would command his court.

"Impressive. Managing to harvest the power of the Crest of Faith and your own spiritual energy and channel it into Kaikenmon is not an easy feat, and I doubt Hikari-chan and Takeru-kun could pull off what you just did in just a few short moments," Kouichi stated, congratulating her in the process. He then adds another statement, "Although, this is your first time, so of course you're going to feel extremely tired though I somehow I doubt you are even listening to what I just said."

Meiko is silently asleep against the structure of the hospitalized, facilitated bed further proving his point. The Warrior of Darkness could only chuckle at the vulnerable display.

 **~ Present ~**

Kouichi could feel her determined eyes boring into his back along with her partner Digimon's will to fight for her partner's morals. The Warrior of Darkness just releases a passive sigh, "Alright, but you need to know who we are dealing with. The Digimon that we are about to go toe-to-toe with is none other than the Leader of the Olympos XII…"

* * *

"Jupitermon," the fairy whispers. Something in the dog-like Digimon begins to click into place as he briefly glanced at the Digimon. The Warrior of Light barks his orders to the Virtues, "Get to safety now!"

Their partners seemed to understand the danger of the situation and made their way over to the group as well as Strabimon, whose body is soon covered in blue strips of data becoming bigger and bigger until it disperses leaving a rather large looking mechanical wolf with two golden wing blades on his back. Spritemon also followed his example, her cocoon of data becoming bigger before unraveling, revealing a humanoid bird-like Digimon with a pair of brown avian wings. The bulkier Digimons devolved back to their child forms, and were carried in their respective partners' arms while others switched to their faster forms.

"Get on!" The mechanical wolf Digimon made sure Taichi, Iori, Jou, and their partner Digimons were secured before taking off with incredible speed.

* * *

The Warriors of Steel and Ice suddenly went stiff as did the other three Digimons. The agents were able to notice the change within the five beings that were with them.

"Hey, what's with the sudden freeze up?" Ikuto asks the question that was on every member of his team's minds.

The two warriors looked at each other with grim expressions.

"Should we tell them M'Lords?" Gargomon asked, also contemplating on what to do with the situation going on at hand. The two warriors were still unsure of what to say, but it was ultimately Sanzomon who instilled her wisdom to the two warriors.

"Thanks Sanzomon-dono. Where would we be without you to guide us?" It was the wisest of the Legendary Warriors who thanked her.

The female apprentice shamin snorts: "The two of you would be running around like a bunch of headless chickens."

"She is not wrong minus the headless chicken part. Plus, Noguchi-san should know as he spent most of his infant and childhood years in the Digital World, and he knew the Olympian Digimon God of Ingenuity and Communication—" Tomoki was suddenly cut off by the shout of an alarmed Ikuto, "Is there something wrong with Mercurymon-sama!?"

"No," The simple answer relieved the boy just a bit. "But if it isn't Mercurymon-sama, then who?" The agents were on edge about this whole the whole topic. They knew of the group they were talking about as they had been on the receiving end of their attacks, mainly from the Olympian Digimon Goddess of Wisdom, but the incident had not been their fault entirely.

This time it was the Watchdog of the Underworld that spoke to the boy, "The youngest brother of Plutomon-sama and Neptunemon-sama, and the Leader of Olympos XII, Jupitermon-sama, the Digimon God of the Heavens and Lightning. He is also the father of Mervamon-sama, whom you all knew her as Minveramon."

Silence befell upon the group of humans. Katsuharu closes the large and thick book in his hand with a little too much force. There was a grim look on the young man's younger-looking features.

"It would seem that my prophecy is coming true. Just sooner than expected," said the young Warrior of Steel.

The young Warrior of Ice just shrugs. "Well… what did you expect? That everything will go according to plan?"

"And it would seem that our leader has caught wind of this. As did—" Katsuharu suddenly paused mid sentence.

During the whole conversation, the D.A.T.S. had their own conversation. Yoshino whispers quietly, "Should we even trust them? I mean some of the stuff they said did correspond to the events that have been going on recently, but what about the other information?"

"I agree with Yoshino for the most part, but the thing that I don't get is why would they help us? It could be a ploy to use us for their endgame," Thoma threw in his own two cents.

"I don't think they're lying," The comment causes the two to look at their leader. Ikuto stood there silently, waiting for Masaru to continue, "Come on if you think about it, in the past, our enemies would only layout their grand master plan while monologuing or we just happen to stumble across it. And most of the time, we had to go to them. But these guys came to us and so far they've provided the information that we had asked and needed, and the other times they willingly gave information to us for free."

"I just remembered something that Mercurymon-sama said to me when I was little," The agents all turned to look at their youngest member. Their silence urged him on, "It was a little after Yukidarumon's death, but Mercurymon-sama had stated that the Lord of Ice had protected me. At the time, I didn't know what he was talking about, but I think I know now."

"KOUICHI! Damn it! You know what, screw my best laid plans! I say we wing it!"

Both Katsuharu and Tomoki ran past the group of humans. Tomoki stops while the other boy continues to run. The Warrior of Ice whipped his head around: "Come on! We won't leave you guys here to fend for yourselves!" he shouts to them before following the older boy. Masaru starts to follow the boy: "He's right! If we stay here, we are bound to get an attack, and Agumon and I might not be able to fend them off!"

The other three humans didn't question their leader as he was the only one with his Digimon partner. And without a moment to waste the remaining group members quickly followed after them completely forgetting the other three Digimons.

* * *

A bolt of thunder barely singed Lightdramon's fur as the said Digimon barely dodged the sudden barrage of lightning and thunder rained down upon them. Daisuke would have fallen off of his partner's back had he not clung to his partner like a lifeline.

"Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea after all!" the child of Miracles yelled.

"Ya think!" The mechanical wolf Digimon gripped before dodging a strike of lightning.

The wolf Digimon howls, "Shutumon, do something!"

 _ **Shutumon:**_

 _A bird-man beast Digimon that possesses the might of AncientIrismon of the Wind._

 _Her special attacks are Gilgamesh Slicer using the claws on her hands and feet,_

 _And Wind of Pain in which she creates a vortex of razor wind and sharp feathers._

"If I could I would have done so already, but not with the constant threat of thunder and lightning striking all over the place! I may have fifty percent immunity to thunder and lightning based attacks, but there is only so much that I can take!"

"I guess I'll take matters into my own hand!"

"Garummon, you can't be serious!?" Shutumon screeched.

 _ **Garummon:**_

 _A mechanical beast Digimon that possesses the might of AncientGarurumon of the Light._

 _His special move Speed Star allows him to tear through his enemies at ultra high speed,_

 _And his Solar Laser allows him to absorb light around him and fire them at the opponent._

Garummon makes a quick and sharp U-turn, ignoring Shutumon, causing the occupants on his back to clutch onto the mechanical wolf Digimon as if their lives depended on it. With quick precision, Garummon somehow manages to maneuver the golden wing-blades on his back without accidently cutting the humans and their respective partners. With the wings in position, the four mini wheels, located on his ankles, sprung into action propelling the beast Digimon at an intense speed. As soon as he reached the maximum speed, Garummon jumped into the air using the momentum.

"Speed Star!"

"Wind of Pain!" A vortex of wind and feathers encases the poor occupants and Garummon. "What the hell is she thinking!? That was her comrade and our friends up there!" Miyako angrily shouts.

Despite her unfiltered anger, she had noticed that the lightning strikes were no longer giving chase to her and her partner, her friends, and Shutumon. Stingmon slowly makes his way towards Aquilamon with Ken in his arms. Then, Ken proceeds to tell the predecessor of Love and Sincerity, "Miyako, I don't think she intended to hurt her friend and our friends."

"What do you mean? Do you mean to say that they accidently got in the way of her attack!?"

"I think… I think we should just see it for ourselves," Everyone was now looking at the spiral attack with hints of worry except Shutumon.

Mimi briefly glanced at the Beast Warrior of Wind. The Digimon's facial features, although the majority of her face was still hidden, made her seem like she was smirking at something, or in Shutumon's case at some Mon.

A sudden roar of pain erupts Jupitermon: Wrath Mode causing the said Digimon to come crashing down to the ground, and standing behind the God Digimon on the ground was Garummon and his poor and dizzy occupants on his back.

"Let me offffumh," Jou hunches over on Garummon nearly spilling the contents of his stomach.

"Never again will I ride a Digimon roller coaster," spoke a very ill Taichi.

Iori, who was also on the Beast of Light's back, took deep breaths and exhaling before repeating the same process again and again. But their Digimon partners were not so fortunate from the sudden stunt as their eyes were swirled not to mention they were crushed tightly against their human partners' chest.

The Chosen Children sighed in relief seeing their friends safe and sound. An oozing and bubbly sound followed by sounds of viciously choked coughs once again alerts the chosens that they are not out of the water just yet. A staggering Jupitermon: Wrath Mode struggles to get up. His helm is oozing out a thick black substance through the cracks as well as slowly corrupting his body, which was made up of lightning and thunder.

"Ew! What the hell is that black stuff coming out from it?" Mimi shrieks while looking disgusted by the sudden turn of events.

Koushiro quickly types away on his laptop as he is speaking, "It would seem that this black substance is like the virus but even deadlier."

"Greed really outdid himself this time. He could even give Pride a run for his money," stated Shutumon as her claws and talons begin to glow a conspicuous bright red: "That is if the angel were alive if we hadn't torn him to shreds."

Hearing this, both Takeru and Hikari shuddered at the thought of their own partners being torn to nothing data as for Angemon and Angewomon, they frown. Garummon gets into position just as tiny rays of light begin to form a ball from his mouth. Luckily, the three humans and their partners had gotten off of the mechanical beast's back.

"Wait!" Iori cries out to the Beast Warrior of Light. Said Digimon briefly stole a glance the successor of Knowledge and Sincerity before directing his red eyes back at Jupitermon. "You don't have to kill him! He's just not in control of his body. I'm sure we can somehow snap him out of this!" the child pleaded to the two Warriors. However, despite his best efforts, Iori's desperate pleas fell deaf on their ears.

Taichi looks at the situation before them. The situation was almost in the same scenario a few months ago between him and Hikari. It was ironic to say the least. To his generation of Chosen killing was a necessity for their survival. The second generation were lucky, or in this case unlucky, with having to deal with these types of situations. The young man then looked across the field where Hikari, Takeru, and Ken stood. He may be dense, but certainly not blind. His little sister is nice, in fact too nice to the point that it almost borders naivety, however, she also knows what needs to be done even if she drowns in her own guilt in the aftermath of things. Takeru is also nice just like his sister, and can be just as ruthless as the next evil Digimon that threatens the Digital World, Real World, or both. While Ken is kind to a fault, he can also be cunning by hiding things deep down in his heart for later exploitation. The only thing that worries him is how the other three will react and how badly their mental psyche will be afterwards.

"The two of you are just going to kill him!?"

"We have no other option," Shutumon explained to the Child of Miracles with cold indifference. The second virtue leader recoils from the harsh rebuttal.

"That's not him being in control," Those who were or near the Beast Warrior of Wind looked at the Child of Light. Said child pursed her lips together as her eyes are slightly casted to the ground: "It's corruption that is slowly killing the Digimon. Even if we somehow managed to purge it, it will ultimately die a slow and vicious death."

Her words seem to shake those three, and can only sit there in their stupor as the two Warriors charge up their finishing moves, however, the final blow never came to the poor Jupitermon. Much like what happened to Kuwagamon at Haneda Airport, the Leader of Olympos XII was forcefully dragged away into the dark swirling portal by black tendrils before closing.

"What just happened?" the Bearer of Friendship asks, warily looking at their surroundings to see if something was going to appear from out of nowhere. Luckily for them, nothing seemed to lunge at them, however, Yamato could still feel something was a tad bit off.

Without a moment to waste, both Garummon and Shutumon devolved back to their child-level forms to conserve their own energy before turning to attack the unsuspecting Chosens' partners.

* * *

 **Please be sure to leave a review, smash that like button up top or down below, and don't forget to click that follow button if you want to keep up with the latest updates of this story or what I do in the near future. And as always, have a good day**

 **Previews to the next chapter:**

"The two of you are Digimons on the side of Light, so why are you attacking us!?" both the Bearers of Light and Hope shout to the two Digimons. Strabimon snaps his head in their direction making the two of them flinch at his intense glare. He growls, "Why do you always associate Light with good and Darkness with evil because that saying is getting on my nerves!"


End file.
